La Organización vuelve a atacar
by Sayuri Nara
Summary: FIC CONJUNTO Vetmotto. La organización no se contenta solo con Shinichi, ahora además va a por otros... mejorando sus técnicas de una forma... ¿inusual! R
1. Capítulo 1

Bueno, este 1r capi esta escrito por Vermotto, espero que os guste!!

**Capitulo 1- Otro detective encogido?**

**Era un día festivo en Osaka, se celebraba la llegada de la primavera como en muchos otros lugares en Japón, Heiji Hattori y Kazuha Toyama habían ido al festival que se celebraba en el parque de la ciudad, donde habían muchos árboles, cerezos, puestos de comida y venta de muchas cosas distintas, eran como las 8 de la noche, dentro de menos de1 hora se iba a dar comienzo a los fuegos artificiales, Kazuha estaba entusiasmada, no muy a menudo su padre la dejaba estar en la noche con Heiji, pero el no se notaba entusiasmado por esta cita, algo le preocupaba, su instinto de detective le prevenía de algo, pero el no sabia de que.**

**Heiji estaba inquieto, quería saber de que iba ese sentimiento suyo.**

**-[Heiji]: hey! Kazuha! voy al baño un rato, que tal si vas a buscar lugares para ver los fuegos artificiales? nos vemos!**  
**-[Kazuha]: hey!? HEIJI!!**

**En otro lugar no muy lejos de donde estaba Heiji, estaban un hombre y una mujer, con un sujeto de apariencia corrupta, era el líder de una empresa, estaba siendo chantajeado por estos dos sujetos, al parecer, le estaba robando mucho dinero a sus empleados, y ellos dos estaban "pidiendo" un soborno para su silencio.**

**-[Líder de la Empresa]: Están locos?! no pienso entregar ni un misero yen!! Me ha costado mucho trabajo robárselo a esos idiotas! y ustedes vienen y me lo tratan de quitar?!**  
**-[Hombre]: Así es, y si no nos das una parte le entregaremos a la policía toda la información de tus chantajes**  
**-[Líder de la Empresa]: pe-pero...!**  
**-[Mujer]: [sacando una pistola de su chaqueta] pero nada, así que ve cooperando...o me veré obligada a asesinarte aquí mismo...**  
**-[Hombre]:Tranquila, no hay que apresurarse...aunque, si no cooperas [viendo al líder] entonces no estaría mal que te asesináramos...**  
**-[Líder de la Empresa]: e...esta bien! ustedes ganan! les daré una parte [sacando una faja de billetes de sus bolsillos]**

**En ese momento, Heiji se percato de el chantaje que se estaba efectuando.**

**-[Lider de la Empresa]: ustedes! y su maldita organizacion! son unos bastardos!!**  
**-[Hombre]: no somos tan diferentes a lo que tu haces...verdad? Amaretto...?**  
**-[Mujer]: Asi es...Gin...**  
**-[Heiji]:[en algun lugar asomándose ligeramente] [pensando] Gi...Gin?! no me digas? que el es el que tanto ha estado buscando Kudo?! no puede ser!!tengo que llamar a Kudo, seguir a este sujeto y encontrar su guarida!**

**Fue en ese momento que Amaretto se dio cuenta de la presencia de Heiji y fue detras de el para acorrarlo.**

**-[Heiji]: [hundido en sus pensamientos]**  
**-[Amaretto]: vaya, vaya, mira nada mas que tenemos aqui, un fisgón eh...?**  
**-[Heiji]: como?!**

**Amaretto golpea a Heiji en la cabeza y lo deja inconsciente, fue en ese momento que el lider de la empresa se va corriendo de ahi, y Gin se le acerca a Amaretto y a Heiji.**

**-[Gin]: nn...asi que tenemos a un fisgon...?**  
**-[Amaretto]: que hacemos con el?**  
**-[Gin]: aniquilarlo...que mas podemos hacer con el...?**  
**-[Amaretto]: [con cara de pervertida] pues.....**  
**-[Gin]: jod*r, 5 años menor que yo, y eres mas pervertida...¬¬***  
**-[Amaretto]: jeje! ^^U**  
**-[Gin]:ahora que lo recuerdo, aun tengo esas capsulas raras que le di a un sujeto que me estaba hartando y tocando los coj*nes, que tal si se la damos a el también? el que me las vendió dijo que te estreñían un buen, eso lo va a jod*r demasiado...**  
**-[Amaretto]: esto...no seria mejor darle el APTX 4869?**  
**-[Gin]: el que?! ah! si! bueno! si, esa también es una buena idea, tenemos que usar Men In Black Productions**  
**-[Amaretto]: [pensando] Me y que de que...? o_O?**  
**-[Gin]:démosle el APTX, puede que lo mate, no lo se... jamás lo probamos en humanos, solo se que el que lo toma ya no se sabe nada de el, y su vida a sido remplazada por un niño...pero bueno! a dar drogas se ha dicho!**

**Entonces, sin hacer esperar mas tiempo al chico inconciente, le dan del APTX, pero como cualquier malo que se le respete, se fueron de ahi sin averiguar si esa cosa funcionaba, o si estreñía, jamás lo averiguaron y lo dieron por hecho, que el APTX, hacia lo que tenia que hacer...**

**En ese momento Heiji no paraba de gritar de dolor y ardor, pero sus quejidos no se podían escuchar por la música del festival y de los fuegos artificiales, si, definitivamente, esa cosa estreñía...o no? **

**En algún otro lugar del festival, Kazuha estaba sentada sola esperando a que Heiji regresara del baño.**

**-[Kazuha]: maldición... Heiji...donde estas?!! _!! ya no puedo seguir así! voy a ir a buscarlo! ¬_¬*!!**

**Cuando Heiji había despertado se sentía extraño y confundido, no sabia que estaba haciendo ahí, ni quien era.**

**-[Heiji]: do..donde estoy...? eh?! por que mi ropa me queda tan grande?! o_o!**

**Lentamente se intento levantar, pero al parecer se sentía muy herido, pero no sabia porque, se habia acercado a una muchacha con una coleta.**

**-[Heiji]: disculpe señorita...me podría decir donde estoy?**  
**-[Kazuha]: eh?! pues...estas en el festival anual de la primavera...? pero niño, que haces aqui solo? y tus padres?**  
**-[Heiji]: eh? mis padres? pues...ni siquiera se donde estoy...o quien soy...**  
**-[Kazuha]: eh...?!**

* * *

Vale!!

Aqui toy de nuevo!!! Este es el fic conjunto q estoy haciendo junto con Vermotto, que al final hemos decidido publicar... xD

Bueno, q decir... Q esperamos q os guste y q dejéis review!!xP

Besüs

~Say~


	2. Capítulo 2

**- pensando  
nombre- Hablando

Capitulo 2- ¿Dónde estás Heiji?

Kazuha se quedó mirando al niño que tenía delante. Parecía realmente confuso, y por lo visto un poco asustado. Apenada por el niño, decidió adoptarlo durante unos días.

Kazuha- Oye, pequeño, puesto que no sabes nada, ¿qué te parece si te vienes un tiempo conmigo?

Heiji asintió levemente, no estaba del todo confiado, pero ¿qué podía hacer, si no?

Kazuha-perfecto… ah! por cierto, ¿sabes cómo te llamas? Yo soy Kazuha.

Heiji negó apenado, ¿porqué no recordaba absolutamente nada? Tenía un mal presentimiento...

Kazuha-Entonces, ¿qué te parece si te llamamos Kenji?

Heiji volvió a asentir, por alguna razón, ese nombre le sonaba...

Kazuha- Pues démonos prisa, *todavía tengo que buscar a Heiji*

Pasaron cerca de una hora recorriendo todo el parque, que a Kenji le era totalmente desconocido, buscando algo que él no comprendía. Al cabo de un rato, cansado ya de caminar le preguntó a Kazuha:

Kenji- Kazuha-chan, ¿qué estamos buscando?

Kazuha- ¿Eh? Ah! No, nada... *¿dónde se habrá metido ese baka...? Encima, no lleva móvil y no le puedo llamar... en fin, ya es tarde, será mejor que nos vayamos.  
Mañana ya le llamaré...*

Kenji vio que Kazuha estaba mirando al cielo embobada, y al ver que no salía de este trance dijo:

Kenji- Kazuha-chan, ¿nos podemos ir ya? Es que estoy muy cansado, y me duele mucho la cabeza...

Kazuha, preocupada- ¿Ah, si? ¿Me dejas ver?- preguntó mientras se acercaba a él, le levantó un poco el flequillo, y vio que tenía una herida en la cabeza- ¿Cómo te has...?- se interrumpió, al ver, que aquel niño era idéntico a Heiji cuando era pequeño.

Kenji- Kazuha-chan, Kazuha-chan, ¿te ocurre algo?

Kazuha- ¿Eh, no nada...? Será mejor que vayamos a mi casa y te cure eso...- dijo tendiéndole la mano

Cuado llegaron por fin a la casa de Kazuha, Kenji se quedó maravillado, tenía una casa preciosa!!

Kazuha- mi padre no está esta noche, aunque no creo que le suponga ningún problema en que te quedes unos días. Mañana, iremos al hospital, para vre si te pueden ayudar en algo... Voy a prepararte una habitación.

Kazuha, se dirigió al segundo piso mientras Kenji se sentaba en el sofá, estaba tan cansado... y le dolia tanto la cabeza... poco a poco se le fueron cerrando los párpados hasta que se quedó dormido. Cuando Kazuha bajó de la habitación, y le vio dormido en el sofá, fue a por una manta. Se acercó a él, y con mucho cuidado, le echó la manta por encima, tratando de no despertarle. Al acercarse volvió a darse cuenta de que tenía un parecido incríble con Heiji. Apenada por no encontrarlo, subió a su habitación, y decidió que mañana le llamaría, y que también iría a comprar ropa para Kenji, que por lo visto no tenía nada. Al rato, Kazuha, agotada también se quedó dormida.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Kenji se despertó, encontró ropa encima de la mesita de delante del sofá, y comprendió que se había quedado dormido y que Kazuha le había comprado ropa. Se levantó, se puso un conjunto de ropa que había y encontró una nota:

_Kenji_

_Te dejo ropa para que te cambies, cuando termines, sube el resto a la habitación, es la primera a la derecha... Por si quieres asearte, el váter está al fondo. Si cuando te has despertado, todavía no estoy allí, tienes un vaso de leche en el frigorífico. No tardaré._  
_Un beso_  
_Kazuha._

Kenji dejó la nota en la mesa, subió las escaleras y entró en su habitación, colgó la ropa en el armario que había y hambriento bajó a la cocina a por el tazón de leche. Mientas bajaba las escaleras, vio entrar a Kazuha con las bolsas de la compra. Corrió a ayudarla.

Kazuha- Buenos días... ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Has dormido bien?

Kenji- Si, gracias, ¿quieres que te ayude?

Kazuha- No hace falta tranquilo- dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina, y dejaba las bolsas- ¿ya has almorzado?- vio cómo Kenji negaba. Se acercó a la nevera y sacó el baso de leche, y de las bolsas, un croissant- ¿te gustan?

Kenji miró el croissant con cara de no saber.

Kazuha- Ya veo... en fin, pruébalo, si no te gusta te saco otra cosa... *a Heiji le encantaban*

Kenji- No! Tranquila, con eso estoy bien...

Kazuha le sonrió. Él, agradecido, le devolvió el gesto. Al verlo sonreír, Kazuha se acordó de Heiji, y decidió llamarle. Se acercó al teléfono, marcó el numero de su casa y al quinto pitido la señora Hattori contestó.

Shizuka (con una voz triste)- ¿Diga?

Kazuha- ¿Sñra Hattori? ¿Está Heiji?

De repente, Shizuka, se echó a llorar.

Kazuha- ¿Sñra hattori? ¿Se ecuentra bien? ¿Ocurre algo?

Shizuka (entre sollozos)- Heiji ha... heii... Heiji ha desaparecido...

* * *

Buenas!!

Aquí esta el 2ndo capi!! Este lo he escrito yo...xD

Agradecimientos:

**Sasuscote**: _esq Vermotto es muy graciosa...xD Me alegro d qq te guste!!_

**Ginerve:** _contesto lo mismo qq a sasuscote_

**Shioran:**_ xD si, enomos una mente muy retorcida!!xD En fin, la proxima vez qq no vayan con secretitos el y Conan ¬¬!!_

Dejad reviews con la opinión porfa!! Q eso siempre se agradece!!

Y creo qq ya ta!!!

Besüs

~Say~


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capitulo 3- La visita a Tokio****Kazuha no se lo podia creer, jamas penso que la ultima vez que veria a Heiji seria en el festival de la llegada de la primavera, nunca penso que lo ultimo que el le diria fuera un "Voy al baño un rato! Nos vemos!", en ese momento tenia un sin fin de mezclas de emociones, estaba furiosa, triste, molesta, preocupada, en fin, todas las emociones negativas que alguien pudiera tener, fueron mezcladas en ese momento. Shizuka no paraba de llorar al otro lado de la linea.****-[Kazuha]: esto...Sra. Hattori, acaso Heiji no volvio con ustedes anoche...?****  
****-[Shizuka]: [hablando entre lloriqueos] n..no...la...la ultima vez que lo vi fu..fue, cuando me dijo que iria por ti para ir juntos al festival...y...y...ya no lo he vuelto a ver!!!!!! Incluso Heizo mando a un sinfin de patrullas a buscar a Hei-chan, pero aun asi no lo encuentran! Do...donde podra estar??!! Extraño a mi Hei-chan!!!!****Kazuha no podia contener unos segundos mas sus lagrimas al escuchar a una madre preocupada por su hijo, fue en ese momento que le dijo a Shizuka que iria para haya, y hacerle compañia en su angustia, colgo el telefono y tomo a Kenji de la mano para dirigirse a la residencia Hattori.****-[Kenji]: A donde nos dirigimos Kazuha-chan...?****  
****-[Kazuha]: vamos a ir a acompañar a la madre de un amigo mio...****  
****-[Kenji]: que le paso a la mama de tu amigo...?****  
****-[Kazuha]: a ella nada, pero...[tono preocupado] a su hijo no lo encuentran...al parecer a desaparecido ****Kazuha estaba comenzando a derramar lagrimas, y Kenji se le quedaba viendo preocupado, sentia que eso era su culpa, no sabia el motivo exacto por el que pensaba eso, pero sentia que todo eso por lo que ella estaba pasando era totalmente su culpa...****-[Kenji]: [con mirada de niño regañado] lo...lo siento...****  
****-[Kazuha]: [soprendida] eh...?****Kenji no supo porque esas palabras le salieron de la boca, sentia que debia de disculparse, pero Kazuha estaba aun mas extrañada que el se disculpara por eso, siendo que el no tiene la culpa.****-[Kazuha]: vamos! no tienes porque disculparte Kenji! tu no tienes la culpa de esto ^^, es ese tarado de Heiji que se le ocurre irse sin movil ¬¬* uuuy!! cuando lo encuentre te juro que deseara no haber regresado!! Ò__Ó!!****  
****-[Kenji]: ... ^^U****Despues de un rato, Kenji y Kazuha llegaron a la residencia Hattori, los ojos de Shizuka se veian todos rojos, se notaba claramente que se la paso llorando, su cabello estaba totalmente desarreglado, y no estaba maquillada, tambien tenia unas ligeras bolsas bajo los ojos, Kazuha se percato que no habia podido dormir anoche, ella fue a consolar a Shizuka, mientras que Kenji se le quedo viendo preocupado, su corazon le decia que no podia estar tanto tiempo viendo como esa mujer, a la que apenas conocia, se la pasaba llorando, tenia el deseo de abrazarla tiernamente, decirle que todo iria bien, que su hijo regresara pero...como podria estar seguro de aquello...? el no tenia ninguna prueba de eso, solo una fuerte corazonada...hizo caso a sus instintos una vez mas, y se le acerco lentamente a esa mujer, la abrazo tiernamente, mientras ella estaba sentada en el suelo, a esa altura el podia darle un tierno beso en la frente junto con las palabras****-[Kenji]: No se preocupe...el regresara...estoy seguro de ello...****Kenji sonrio levemente, tenia esa mirada que solo un niño de 7 años podia proporcionar, una mirada tan dulce, tierna y llena de tranquilidad. Shizuka no pudo comprender como es que ese niño le dijo eso con tanta seguridad y tranquilidad, pero esas palabras le dieron algo de esperanza de que su hijo, su Heiji regresaria sano y salvo. Al ver de cerca a Kenji, se quedo sorprendida, ese niño era la imagen viva de su Heji, no pudo evitar sorprenderse.****-[Shizuka]: Disculpa niño...pero, quien eres...?****  
****-[Kenji]: soy Kenji ^^****  
****-[Shizuka]: Kenji...? y que eres de Kazuha-chan?****  
****-[Kenji]: en realidad, no lo se...****  
****-[Shizuka]: como...?****  
****-[Kenji]: anoche ella me encontro en el festival, yo estaba ahi, sin saber quien era...aunque sigo sin saberlo...no se si tengo familia, pero siento que a ustedes dos les tengo un gran cariño, sobre todo a Kazuha-chan ^^****  
****-[Shizuka]: [sonrojandose levemente y diciendo en voz baja con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos] Hei...Heiji....****  
****-[Kazuha]: eh?! le ocurre algo Sra. Hattori?****  
****-[Kenji]: disculpeme! dije algo malo?!****  
****-[Shizuka]: [negando con la cabeza] no...solo que...me has recordado mucho a mi hijo...y...no pude evitar llorar...****  
****-[Kazuha]: [mirandola preocupada] ya se! que tal si voy a Tokio, ahi le digo al Sr. Mouri que nos ayude a encontrar a Heiji! Ya sabe lo buen detective que es el! ^^****  
****-[Shizuka]: ah...! tienes razon ^^ vayan, yo me quedare aqui por si Hei-chan vuelve...****  
****-[Kazuha]: esta bien, vamonos Kenji!****  
****-[Kenji]: eh...? si!****Kazuha habia ido a su casa para ir por una maleta para guardar la ropa de ella y de Kenji, en Tokio se quedarian en la casa de una amiga que habia conocido hace tiempo y que ahora residia haya, llegando a la oficina Mouri, Kogoro como de costumbre estaba bebiendo mientras se veia un concierto de Yoko, Ran estaba regañandole porque no habia ido a hacer el mandado que le pidio, y Conan estaba sentado en el sofa con un manga en manos, escuchando la discusion entre Kogoro y Ran, a como era ya una costumbre****-[Conan]: [pensando] este hombre...sera.... ¬¬U****De pronto alguien toca el timbre, Ran y Kogoro estaban tan absordos en su discusion, que Conan tuvo que ir a atender a su visita, cuando abrio la puerta se encontro con Kenji y Kazuha.****-[Kazuha]: ah! Ran-chan!!****Kazuha se olvido del que le habia abierto la puerta, y fue directamente hacia Ran para encontrar consuelo, la abrazo fuertemente, mientras comenzaba a llorar desesperadamente y le contaba lo que habia ocurrido en las ultimas 24 horas, Ran trataba de consolar a su amiga, no sabia que decirle, verla asi hacia que se le rompiera el corazon, pero tenia que ser fuerte para que Kazuha no se sintiera peor. Kenji se sintio curioso al ver a Conan, sentia que a ese niño lo habia visto de alguna parte, sentia que podia confiar plenamente en el, que su "secreto" estaba seguro con el, aun asi no pudo evitar preguntarle cosas.****-[Kenji]: [mientras miraba curioso a Conan] quien eres...?****  
****-[Conan]: [pensando] no puede ser...mas niños??!! ¬¬U [hablando] soy Edogawa Conan, encantado ^^****  
****-[Kenji]: enserio ese es tu nombre...?****  
****-[Conan]: si...que pasa...?! ¬¬*****  
****-[Kenji]: no, nada! olvidalo ^^ vamos a fuera a jugar?! ^^****  
****-[Conan]: eh?!****  
****-[Ran]: vamos Conan-kun, ve y acompaña al niño ^^ por cierto, mucho gusto, yo soy Mouri Ran ^^****  
****-[Kenji]: si, mucho gusto, yo soy Kenji...[volteando hacia Conan] vamos! ^^****  
****-[Conan]: pero Ran-neechan! yo tengo tarea que hacer! ademas de que le prometi al profesor que ahora iria a su casa!! ó3ò****  
****-[Ran]: pero nada! no seas mentiroso! la tarea ya la terminaste hace horas, y lo del profesor le llamo para decirle que vas a ir a jugar, el entendera ^^****  
****-[Conan]: [triste] si... u_U****Conan habia ido por su balon, el unico juego que conocia era ese, jugar a futbol, bueno, era el unico que le interesaba, cuando Kenji vio la pelota, le pregunto que si como iban a jugar con eso, Conan le explico que jugarian futbol, pero Kenji se nego.****-[Kenji]: no quiero! ese juego es muy aburrido! _****  
****-[Conan]: como?! ¬¬*****  
****-[Kenji]: mejor juguemos beisbol!****  
****-[Conan]: beisbol...?****  
****-[Kenji]: si! hace rato estaba viendo un partido de beisbol que se hechaban en la tele! me emocione al ver como el señor con el palo ese, golpeaba fuertemente la pelota! x3****  
****-[Conan]: pero...****  
****-[Kenji]: vamos!****  
****-[Conan]: oye! como vamos a jugar a beisbol si solo somos 2?****Y por azares del destino, los Shonen Tantei estaban pasando por ahi [bueno, mas bien me apetece molestar a Conan xD] Ayumi se extraño al ver a un niño con Conan, y quiso ver de que se trataba esto.****-[Ayumi]: eh! Conan-kun! es un nuevo amiguito?****  
****-[Mitsuhiko]: o sera un nuevo caso para los Shonen Tantei?****  
****-[Conan]: no, que va...^^U no es un caso!****  
****-[Kenji]: mucho gusto, me llamo Kenji****  
****-[Ayumi, Genta y Mitsuhiko]: mucho gusto ^^****  
****-[Ayumi]: yo soy Ayumi!****  
****-[Mitsuhiko]: yo Mitsuhiko! ^^****  
****-[Genta]: a mi llamame Genta****  
****-[Kenji]: jeje oigan! que les parece si jugamos a beisbol?!****  
****-[Ayumi]: es una buena idea! ^^****  
****-[Conan]: vamos! como vamos a jugar si somos 5, no se puede con un numero impar...¬¬U****  
****-[Ai]: Entonces me necesitan a mi...****  
****-[Conan]: Haibara! que haces aqui?!****  
****-[Ai]: no se...de pronto estaba en la casa leyendo, y por alguna extraña razon termine aqui...no recuerdo ni siquiera haberme levantado****  
****-[Conan]: ........ ·_·U****En ese momento los niños estaban jugando, los equipos se habian repartido en Ayumi, Mitsuhiko y Genta contra Kenji, Conan y Haibara, despues de un rato, cuando finalizo el partido, casi perdian por culpa de Conan, ya que como es obvio, el beisbol no es lo suyo, y los niños decidieron ir a la tiendita mas cercana a comprar algo de beber.****-[Haibara]: Edogawa-kun, definitivamente esto del beisbol no es lo tuyo...****  
****-[Conan]: ...¬¬*****  
****-[Genta]: aunque gracias a el, casi ganamos, no es asi chicos? xD****  
****-[Mitsu y Ayumi]: sii!! ^^****Cuando los niños decidieron regresar a sus casas, Kenji y Conan se fueron por otro camino para ir a la casa****-[Kenji]: oye...****  
****-[Conan]: n...? que pasa?****  
****-[Kenji]: enserio tu nombre es Conan...?****  
****-[Conan]: si...que tiene...? ¬¬*****  
****-[Kenji]: no es que...tienes cara de llamarte Shinichi Kudo, ser un gran detective, pero no tan apuesto como un detective de Osaka... ^^****  
****-[Conan]: .......................................... ·_·U****  
****-[Ran]: Conan-kun!! Kenji-kun!! que bueno que ya regresaron! ^^****  
****-[Kazu]: Kenji! apurate, aun tenemos que ir a la casa de mi amiga...****  
****-[Conan]: eh...? no se van a quedar aqui...?****  
****-[Kazu]: no... es que, no quiero ser una molestia, ademas de que le prometi a una amiga que la proxima vez que visitara Tokio, iria con ella a hospedarme... ^^****  
****-[Ran]: bueno Kazuha-chan, te cuidas! nos vemos mañana****  
****-[Kazu]: si! vamos Kenji! ^^****  
****-[Kenji]: esta bien! ****Kazuha y Kenji se estaban alejando de ahi dentro de un carro, el cual era manejado por Kogoro****-[Ran]: [en la mente] espero que todo se solucione...Kazuha-chan...**

* * *

Hi!

Ya estoy de vuelta otra vez!!xD Bueno, esta vez la utora es mi querida Vermotto!!xD

Decir que como ella misma dijo un día, espero que el tamaño compense la tardanza... Y ahora:

_**Sasuscote: A mi también me encantó la idea, en realidad, la forma de idear el fic fue bastante inusual^^ Pero de momento va resultando bien!! Te agradezco el inmenso apoyo!! Y espero que esta parte te guste tanto como me gustó a mí!!**_

_**Shioran: Pues lo cierto es que la pena de la madre es lo único que no aparece gracioso!!xD Enfin, dicho y hecho, aquí tienes el gafitas!!xD Gracias por dejar review!! Y me alegro muchísimo de que te guste!!**_

En fin, espero que hayás disfrutado de la conti y que tanto si es así como si no, que dejeis review!!!xD

Besüs, lectores

~Sayuri~


End file.
